


Bad Guy

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: pompt ideas from @murphsreyes on twitter, and i wrote this for her too <3prompts were, enemies to lovers, a drags b outside in the freezing cold to build a snowman, a sneaks into b's room through the window.
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> late night twitter chats with friends :D

I’ve known Bellamy since we were kids, he is practically my brother, his little sister Octavia was like my little sister too. When we turned 18 he wanted to go to a college an hr away, it kinda sucked, but we texted all the time and he was home every weekend, it was great, it was change, but O and i, we could handle it. I stayed in town to go to college, really the only reason I did was to stay for Octavia, i just wouldn’t tell Bell, he didn't need to feel bad. He gave up so much for her, I could give up running away from my problems for her. So he went to a nice college in Arkadia, and I stayed at Polis community college. 

I mean it wasn't all bad, I got to stay at my empty place, i was 18 afterall, even if Bell was the only one to know my parents have not lived in that house for 5 years. I was 13 when they just got up and split, I don't know where they went. Bellamy, he helped take care of me, as well as O. That is why I gave up running, gave up the chance of never truly finding myself, how can I find myself when I'm stuck in the shadows of that house?But because Bellamy gave up so much for us, I had to give him this, he deserved it. So like i said, it's not all bad, i get the house, Octavia comes over now that Bell does not live at home. 

Bellamy is coming home for the weekend, it's just like any other weekend since he started going 3 years ago, we are both 21 now, he texted and said he was bringing home a friend this time. “O, I'm not putting on make-up, stop!!! What are you doing to me you brat?” i yell giggling running away from her throughout my house, “come on Kit Kat, Bell is bringing a guy, don’t you want to look cute?” she giggled chasing me with eyeliner. We didn't hear the door open, next thing i know i run straight into a body, we both tumble to the floor. “Oh shit.” I holler. I look up and am met with cerulean blue eyes that capture my sunkissed brown ones, then he shoves me off of him. “Sorry.” i said, he scoffed. “Kat this is John Murphy. Murphy, this is Kat, my second sister.” he smiled as he helped me off the floor bumping shoulders with me. 

Murphy grumbled at me. “Pleasure to meet you, Princess.” What bug is up his ass? “Murphy behave yourself, I’ve known her longer and love her more.” he chuckled, then looked at me, after 16 years, we learned to communicate with looks alone, right now his eyes are begging me to try. As I open my mouth to apologize again, Murphy scoffs and replies. “Whatever man, where do i put my bag?” he says ignoring me, i look back at Bellamy, my look says it all and he knows. He quickly grabs Murphy and drags him up to the spare room. Octavia has always had my room when she stays, the guest room is always open, and Bell, well he shares the Master with me so he can tell me secrets at night.

“Well isn't he fun?” Octavia asks me, I shake my head. “He is cute but damn, i thought Bell was an Ass.” I said giggling. “Come on, Kat, you promised, Bell is back, he brought a cute guy. PLEASE, i'm not above begging. We have to go out, it's been ages since we went and its tradition.” Octavia then kneels in front of me, batting her puppy dog eyes at me. I laugh and drag her back to standing. “BELLAMY BLAKE, GET YOUR ASS DRESSED AND READY AS WELL AS MURPHY OR NO TRIKRU’S FOR YOU!!” I holler upstairs, then I look at Octavia. “Race you O.” i say as i take off running, her trailing behind me. I ran into my room first yelling “I WON BITCHES!!” as I laugh. Octavia and I finish getting ready quickly, when we arrive downstairs I go to grab my keys while the boys finish up.

“Hey, Kat, is Clarke working tonight?” Bellamy asks me. “Yes dear Bell, your girlfriend is working tonight.” I say laughing at him. We all pile into my beat up jeep, and I drive us into town. As we pass by the empty land around my parents house I catch Murphy’s eye in the rearview mirror, he looks mad, wait, he’s looking at my stuff, Bellamy didn’t tell him anything. I mean of course not he knows better, but i thought he would say, oh the house and jeep are hand me downs from when her parents ditched her, because they couldn’t be traded for drugs or something, i mean i don’t know. I tear my eyes away and look back at the road. Great he thinks i'm privileged, well i'm not going to correct him for being a rude ass.

We pulled up to Trikru and everyone piled out, we got to the front where a bouncer stopped everyone. He was tall, buff and tan, and Octavia looked ready to drool. “I'm sorry it's VIP night.” he said looking at us. I shook my head. “Let me guess? You are new right? I promise I'm VIP, go find the Owner, It’s Lexa’s night, she will come when you tell her Kit Kat is here.`` I say with a smile, he looks me up and down, then motions for another bouncer, who also looks new, to come stand and watch us. “Did Lexa get new staff?” Bellamy asks. “I guess, although she usually texts me first.” i respond, i catch murphy’s glare, great i'm going to need a lot of drinks to deal with this asshole.

The bouncer comes back, with Lexa behind him. “Kit Kat, my love, I didn't expect you tonight.” she says as she wraps me in a hug. “Lex, it's friday, i'm here with these 2 dorks every friday.” i say returning her hug. “Oh, I'm sorry, i was thinking it was still tuesday, god, i just had to clean house and rehire staff, forgive me babe, no one will know you guys, i'm so sorry i forgot to text you anr warn you. However they will all know you guys tonight, teach them about you girl.” she pulled back laughing and looked at the bouncer. “Lincoln, this is one of my best friends, they never wait, always let them in as soon as you see them, any of them.” she eyes us all then catches murphy standing there. “Even their new guy.” “oh, Lex, this is Murphy, Bell’s friend from school.” I did a quick introduction as she led us in her club.

We headed to the bar, everyone ordered drinks and I leaned toward the bartender. “I’m Lexa’s VIP. There is a tab she sets aside called candybar. Put this on that tab.'' I say as I pull back, again Murphy catches my eye, I know everything looks like I'm drowning in privilege to him, but he doesn't know my story. Bellamy gives me a look when he receives his drink. “Go find your girl, i know Lexa has her working the floor, she is scheduled weekends for you.” he grins and runs off. Octavia looks to me next. “Go talk to the hot new bouncer.” i say laughing at her shoving her towards the door. 

Shit that left me and Murphy, the Asshole, I glanced at him and saw him looking all pissy. “I'm going to sit, join me if you want, i really don't care, i mean id like company but not if your going to be an ass.” i said as i walked to my booth. He followed grumbling, we sat in the booth drinking for a while silently, finally I saw Bell walk towards the table. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile. “Hey loverboy, get your first kiss yet?” I tease him, he laughs and steals my drink. “Shouldn’t i be asking about you? I believe you still havent had your first kiss.” i duck my head not bothering to look towards Murphy, i know he is just pissy still. Except, out of the corner of my eye, did his eyes flash? No, I'm seeing things.

Every weekend after that involved Murphy, even if his attitude towards me didn't change, I was just the spoiled princess, Bell offered to tell him the truth for me, but it didn't seem like Murphy listened. This went on for almost a year, then christmas time came.

Octavia and Bellamy were going to the old cabin. I could go this year, it just hurt too much, thinking about how this was the 10 year anniversary of my parents leaving me. So I stayed home this year. I was curled up in my bed crying when I heard a tap on my window, I ignored it, maybe it's a bird, then again, and again, this time I heard my window slid open. “Kat?” his usually gruff short voice was soft and sweet. “Kat, please.” well that made me sit up, forgetting i had tears strolling down my face. “Oh fuck, Kat.” he said, looking unsure on how to act. “What?” i practically yelled at him, i think i see him flinch, i would feel bad if i hadn’t been having a shit day and he showed up randomly.

“What do you want Murphy? Cause im sorry, i really can’t take your bullshit today.” i said, exhausted. He hesitantly stepped forward. “I’m sorry, i know i'm the last person you want to see, but i didn't know where else to go. I got kicked out, i was home for christmas and my mom kicked me out.” he said, at least he looked sincere. I nodded then tried wiping my tears with my sleeves. He took another step closer. “What made you cry, princess?” this time it didn't bite as bad. “Like you fucking care.” I bit out, this time I did see him flinch. “I’m sorry, I deserved that.” he said, as he walked even closer, i didnt stop him, then he was standing above me. “Kat, seriously, please tell me what's wrong.” his voice the softest i’ve ever heard.

It made me break, i wasn't going to tell him anything he was being an asshole, but then suddenly i was spilling everything. Being friends with Bellamy for 20 years, to 10 years ago when my parents walked out the door, leaving a 13 year old to fend for herself, to how I stayed here and let Bellamy fulfill his dream, never telling him the truth, explaining that the house, the car, the friends, they were my struggle and my prize. In turn, he told me everything there was to know about him. That he was an only child, his dad died getting him meds, his mom drank herself to death, all the while blaming him. Somehow we ended up sitting shoulders touching on my bed. I was ready to fall asleep sitting up, he laughed. “I'll go lay in the guest bed.” he said as he was getting up to leave, something came over me.

“Wait.” i said as i grabbed his wrist, then i was looking at my hand and not him, i dropped his wrist so he wouldn't think i was weird. “Can you? Will you? Never mind.” I stumble out. “Kat.” he said gently, taking the hand that was just in mine and bringing my chin up to lock his cerulean blue eyes with my sunkissed brown ones. 

“What do you need Kat?” he asked me. “Will you stay here tonight? Like here, here,” i say as i lift the covers to crawl in, leaving space for a body next to me. I cover myself and wait to see if i hear anything, after a good minute where im freaked out i said the wrong thing. Of course I did, one heartfelt speech doesn't change anything.. Does it? I felt the bed dip behind me, I hadn't noticed that he took off his pants and shoes, until I felt him move closer towards me. “Kat?” he questioned, i felt his breath tickle the back of my neck. “Can i hold you?” 

I turned to face him, he was merely a breaths distance from me, close enough we could kiss. My breath stutters, I nod. He wraps his arms around me, encasing me into his chest, where I feel, safe, at peace, for the first time in a while. I'm happy. I sigh constantly and settle deeper into his chest, I feel his laugh rumble but I'm too tired to care. “Sleep my princess.” I hear before sleep overcomes me.

I awaken to a soft caress on my cheek, fingers brushing up and down my jawline. “Good morning beautiful.” my sunkissed brown eyes open and lock with cerulean. “Listen Kat, I'm sorry, I've been an ass, for no reason, I thought you were privileged, when I first met you I thought, there is no way this is the best friend Bellamy always talks about, she is too beautiful. Im an idiot, hell i may beat Bellamy at the title for biggest idiot, but, please, forgive me?” i nod in response, he leans closer, testing my response, when he doesn't get a negative he closes the distance, our lips meet and it's like fireworks. “I hope that exceeds all expectations you had about first kisses.” he smirks, oh shit, I forgot he heard Bellamy make that comment. I bury my head in my pillow “You're an ass.” I say muffled laughing. 

“Come on.” he says, dragging me out of the bed, he is somehow fully clothed. “It snowed, and you and I are having a Christmas together, while everyone else is gone.” he said smiling. “Ok.” i agree. We hurry up and bundle the best we can, as soon as I'm outside I start on a snowman packing the snow away to perfection. As I'm putting the last touches on I get hit with a snowball. I look up to see Murphy running and laughing, oh this means war. 

“You do remember I grew up with Bellamy? Right?” i say laughing, we chase each other around until i can't see him anymore. Looking around i call out for him, until, next thing i know, i'm on the ground, Murphy is above me laughing. “Got you beautiful.” he said, causing me to blush, our chests heaving trying to catch our breath. He got up, pulling me with him. “Come on, im freezing, i have some of Bell’s clothes you can borrow.” I say leading the way back into the house,avoiding eye contact, hoping he doesn’t see my blush, one kiss doesn’t change anything Kat, don’t freak out.

We go inside to strip and change, he offers to make me food while i shower, I get out of my warm shower, and hear something in my room. I open the door, there is Murphy trying to sneak food in. I smile and walk over still in a towel. “You really didn't have to do this Murphy.” I stand in front of him now, the tension from earlier is back, our gazes lock, and he leans forward again, connecting our lips once more. He pulls back leaving me breathless. “I wish I hadn't wasted a year pinning over you and actually had the balls to do something about it.” he said then reconnected our lips. I turn us so that I can walk us backwards towards my bed, once my legs hit it I start to sink, he leans over, keeping our lips connected as his hand begins tracing on my bare skin.

“Kat? Are you sure?” he asks, showing obvious restraint. “John Murphy, I have wanted you since I first crashed into you. Take me? Make me yours?” i ask tentatively, he leans forward again, reconnecting our lips as he guides me up the bed, then he slowly unwraps the towel like he is unwrapping a christmas present. I guess in a way we are each other's christmas present. His lips leave mine, slowly and tortuously leaving a trail down to my ear leaving a kiss to the spot behind my ear, I shiver, his lips trail further down my throat causing me to squirm. “John” I breathed, testing the name, when he growled in response I figured he likes hearing me say it. “John, don’t tease.” i huff, he laughs then sits up to remove his pants and shirt, leaving himself in boxers he leans back down pressing another kiss to my lips.

“You are the most beautiful woman i have ever met.” he said, slowly kissing his way down to my breast where he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and uses his slim fingers to knead the other, i became a whimpering wet mess, as he descended further to where i needed him, he pressed a kiss to either hip bone, then without warning licked a strip from bottom to top, when he was satisfied with my noises he became a hungry man on a mission, licking and stroking with his tongue until i was a whimpering mess, screaming his name. 

After helping me through my aftershocks he made his way back up for a kiss. Which I greedily accepted, he pulled back locking our gaze again. “Kat, are you really sure? You want me? I mean come on?” he said trying to convince me, but all he convinced me of is how right he is for me, because all he could think about was me, and what i needed. “John, please? I don't want anyone else but you, that's been clear for a year now, haven't you noticed i never had anyone here? I've been saving myself in hopes one day i would have you.'' I said starting to lower my gaze from his, he doesn't allow it and takes my chin in his hand and brings my gaze back up to his. 

He leans back in for another kiss, and shuffles his boxers down in the process. “I promise I will make it gentle for you,” he said, kissing me again as he slowly slid 2 fingers into me, stretching me out, preparing me, once satisfied he removed his fingers and guided his dick into me. 

My breath catches, god this feels amazing, he starts slowly then builds his pace gradually. “John, please, more, faster.” So he complies, then I'm screaming his name during my second orgasm, which then pulls his own from him. He falls into my chest as we both regain our breathing. Slowly he pulls out, then wanders into the bathroom and brings back a washcloth to clean us up. He tosses it aside and lays down dragging me into his chest. “Kat?” he asks. “Mmmmm” I responded. “I love you.” my eyes open and I look at him. “I love you too john. Even if you're a stubborn asshole.`` I say laughing, lying my head back on his chest. 

My phone goes off, I pick it up then start laughing, John looks at me. “What?” he asks a goofy smile on his face. I turn my phone to show him and he busts out laughing. “Are you going to tell him?” he asks me. “Of course he is my brother after all.”

BELLAMY: Hey Murphy texted, he got kicked out yesterday, can you call him and see if he is ok? I know you guys don’t like each other, but Kit Kat, please? For me?  
KAT: ummmmmm, i have something to tell you……. SURPRISE, WE ARE TOGETHER!!!!!!

BELLAMY: WTF?????!!!!!!! 

My phone begins ringing. “John prepare for yelling.” I say laughing, as I hit answer. “WTF???!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER????? LIKE FULL ON??? OMG OCTAVIA THEY DID IT!!!! THEY FINALLY GOT THEIR HEADS OUT OF THEIR ASSES AND GOT TOGETHER!!!!!” Bellamy screams through my speakers. John and I are in full on tears from laughing at Bellamy. “Bell breath, yes your favorite ship sailed now I love you goodbye.” I say hanging up the phone, tossing it across the room. “Now I believe you and I are in the middle of something.” I say leaning into John for another kiss.


End file.
